Bold Adventures
by Apuriru-April46219
Summary: Kagome is at a crucial point in her life as a preistess, what happens when a certain dog demon stumbles in and takes her life for a 180 in the opposite direction. Will their relationship grow to love or will it be just friends. They will both have to find


**A/N:** This idea was given to me by my wonderful loving fiance' who loves fanfiction as much as I do. He is my own personal loving Inuyasha. I love you Honey. You hold my body, heart, mind, and soul forever in death and after.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is copywrited and owned by Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

**Bold Adventures.  
**

Kagome Higarashi, was a beautiful girl she lived with her grandfather in his shrine in a small village that was never really occupied with any commotion. She was a lovely girl she had recently just turned seventeen and was at a crucial time in her life that would decide where she would be for the rest of her life. She could stay where she was or she could choose to travel. Everyone knew who she was in this small town, she was a preistess her soul perpose was to purify items of which people came to her with that possesed a demonic aura. She wasn't the only preistess in the village, there was one other Kikyo, she looked much like Kagome except her eyes had a cold look in them and you would rarely ever see her smile. Kikyo knew Kagome and likewise but they never spoke to one another, never knowing the others thoughts. But today was different Kikyo mentioned something about a jewel that needed purified and told Kagome if someone should ask her to do it to simply turn them away. It was almost as if Kikyo wanted to use the jewel for her own gain. Normally Kagome would listen if Kikyo told her something, she was her elder and much more experianced but today Kagome was ready for a change.

She sat on a the old wooden bridge her feet dangling down towards the water. The sun glitented of her black hair and her eyes were captivated by the fish swimming in the water beneath her. She wore traditional presitess out fit with her sandels set next to her on the bridge. If near her you could hear her voice softly hum a song (My will). She closed her eyes slightly and relaxed. A few minutes later a couple of boys walked past her talking quickly and excitedly.

"Did you seem him? He looks so cool. I can't believe a demon came here. I heard him and Kikyo used to have a thing until he found out that she was using him for her own personal gain." One boy said using her hands to express his every word. Kagome's ears perked up slightly. 'Kikyo? Kikyo and a demon? How stange.' Kagome thought.

"Really wow. Well I heard he is the most powerful demon ever and he goes around killing bad demons and with each demon he kills he becomes stronger. Did you see that sword he had? That thing was gigantic. I want a sword like that. What do you think he is here for?" Asked the second boy the first boy just shrugged. Kagome's curiousity just grew.

"Excuse me boys, but who is there demon you speak of?" Kagome looked over at the boys slowly rising and slipping back on her sandels. The boys looked at her and gave a small bow to there elder.

"Kagome-san. Ogenki desu ka?" the boy said in unison, Kagome did a slight nod to them but nothing more. "The demon is coming this way. He is so strong and powerful looking. We think he is hear to kill us all. There he is" The first boy pointed to a man in red with a sword at his side off in the distance walking toward them. Kagome gave a small smile.

"Well i doubt he is here to kill us all. But I will be sure to talk to him and see what it is he seeks. Meanwhile you two go inform everyone of his arrival." She ended her sentence and looked to the boys. They nodded and ran off as the demon stepped onto the bridge. Kagome stared at him for a moment he was awfully handsome and he was quiet muscular. His eyes were a beautiful colour of gold and his hair was a a silver colour. As Kagome looked him over her eyes caught sight of two adorable dog looking ears at the top of his head. 'How amazingly cute' she thought to herself.

"Kikyo what the hell are you staring at me for you wench. I oughta slit you throat!" His voice was husky and deep and immidetaly brought Kagome out of her deep trance with him. 'Did he just call me Kikyo! And a wench! Why I never" Kagome's thoughts drilled forgetting ever once thinking he was handsome.

"Ah! I will have you know that I am not Kikyo but Kagome. I am one of the presitess' in this village. And I will appreciate it if you would mind your tone with me Mr...demon" Her voice shrilled. He stared at her with a blank expression and nodded.

"Your right your not Kikyo..you...you are much more annoying. Now if you would excuse me I am off to find shelter for the night...wench." With that he walked off leaving behind a furious Kagome. Who was at the moment staring at the back of his head in hopes her eyes would shoot out arrows. 'I have never met anyone so rude, so infuriating, so...blehk! In my whole entire life. I will show him who he is messing with." With a nod and a slight smirk she walked off in the other direction.

**

* * *

A/N:** Well there is a start for this story. Tell me what you think about it, not bad if I do say so myself. Well read and Review. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
